Surprise Homecoming
by edwardluver23
Summary: One shot story! Edward is in the military, leaving Bella, his girlfriend of six years, home alone. He surprises her with a homecoming she'll never forget.


**One shot story! I hope you like it!**

**Surprise Homecoming**

**BPOV**

Nine months, three weeks, and four days since I've last seen him.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, and it just keeps getting better, knowing that he's coming back in one more week.

One more week until I feel whole again.

One more week until I hear his velvet voice.

One more week until I see his sexy bronze, messy hair.

One more week until I look into his gorgeous green eyes.

One more week until I see my military boyfriend.

Edward and I have been together for six years. We started dating and high school, and I guess you could say we're high school sweethearts.

Four of those six amazing years, he spent the majority of it overseas.

Having your boyfriend go into the military is one of the hardest thing I've ever experienced.

We skype and call each other as much as possible, but only on a rare occasion is there an internet connection, so most of the time we just write each other.

Edward's parents, sister, and best friends have turned into my biggest supporters. They know exactly what I'm going through, and they are always there to cheer me on. Alice, his sister, is now one of my best friends, and has been since before Edward and I started dating.

Sitting on the couch, grading papers, and listening to music, is normally how I spend my days. Since, I'm a teacher, that's pretty much all I have time to do.

My phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the number. I tapped the end of my pen against the second grader's math test, as I waited for an answer.

"Hey, B." I heard Alice's voice say through the phone. Alice may be the shortest person you'll meet, but she's also the loudest. She speaks her mind, and just a word of advice, never get in her way when she's angry.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, putting the score at the top of the test, and going on to the next one.

"So, you know how my birthday is tomorrow?" She started.

"Yes, Ali. You've told me everyday for the past week."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, since I'm having a little party." Alice, being the happy person she is, talked fast to me.

"Who all is going to be there?"

"The usual people. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, and Jasper." She said. Carlisle and Esme are her parents, and probably the best parents in the world. They don't look forty some years old, they look like they stepped out of a fashion magazine. Man, I hope I look like them when I get old. Esme has bronze hair, just like Edward's, and the biggest brown eyes. She is the tiniest thing, but not quite as small as Alice. Carlisle is tall and muscular, with pale blonde hair, and deep green eyes, like Edward's. Emmett is Alice and Edward's brother, who's also in the military. He's on leave right now for a couple months. He's gigantic. He's the big brother I never had. Rosalie is his wife, and she could be a Victoria's Secret Angel is she wanted to. She has long blonde hair, that's extremely gorgeous. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, they spend every second together. He has blondeish hair and big blue eyes. He's tall and lean, and pretty muscular. He's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I continued to grade the papers.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She squealed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I started, and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Wait! Wait! I almost forgot!" I heard her scream. I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Can you go grocery shopping tomorrow for me, around three? You know I don't like grocery shopping. Oh, but real shopping, don't even get me started. I love it-" I cut her off.

"I get it, Ali. And yeah, I can. Just text me a list, and I'll go grab it for you."

"Thanks!" She said, and hung up.

Just as I set my phone back down on the coffee table, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous." Edward's velvet voice flooded through the phone.

"Edward!" I grinned as soon as I heard his voice.

"Hello, love. How's your day been going?"

"It's been long and boring. I had to teach this morning, and now I'm grading papers." I sighed. "How's yours been?"

"Not the best." He sighed too. "But, hey, I get to see you in exactly..." I can just see him looking down at his watch. Something he always does. "eight days."

"I'm counting down the minutes." I smiled. There was a bunch of noise in the background, but I couldn't make any of it out. "Where are you?"

"At the camp. The guys are really rowdy tonight." He rushed out, and the noise seemed to get quieter.

"So, Alice is having a birthday party tomorrow." I said.

"Oh yeah? I almost forgot that it's her birthday. Tell her Happy Birthday for me." He said.

"I'll make sure to mention it." I smiled slightly. "You're parents are going to be there."

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them, it's been way too long."

"When I get back, we can all go out together." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love that idea."

"Shit, sorry. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow?" He said.

"Of course."

"I love you. Forever." He murmured.

"I love you, too." I smiled then hung up the phone.

* * *

**EPOV**

Man, I hate airports.

Everyone smells, it takes like a year for people to go through security, and the flights are always delayed.

After I hung up with Bella, I checked my flight time, and of course, it's delayed.

I slumped down in my chair, next to a few other people from my branch of the military, and a few random strangers. I pulled out the picture of Bella and I from my jacket pocket that I always keep in there. The picture is of us at Christmas time, the last leave I was on, with our ugly sweaters on, smiling toward the camera. One of my arms is wrapped around her shoulders, and her beautiful brown locks, are displayed over my arm. We're both grinning, and you can faintly see the color of her deep brown eyes. Our feet are bare, because she won't let anyone in the house with shoes on. You could see the slight blush in her cheeks. Her left hand is rested on her thigh, and her right hand was laying on my thigh. Her left hand had no ring on it, which I intend on changing soon.

By soon, I mean today. At three o'clock.

I arranged everything with Alice, and amazingly since it's her birthday today, it's the perfect excuse for Bella being with them. I was going to surprise her first at the grocery store, then to my family.

"She makes you happy." An elderly woman next to me pointed to Bella in the picture.

I smiled slightly at the stranger. "She does." I agreed.

"Is she your wife?"

"Not yet." I smiled down at the picture.

"Make sure it happens soon." She said, and walked off to another area of the airport.

"Flight 326 is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 326 is now boarding. Thank you." The flight attendant person said. I stood up, put the picture back in my pocket, and walked with my bag to the airplane.

Only a few hours until I get to see her.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice texted me the grocery list last night, and told me to come and help set up before.

I helped set the table, and add the finishing touches on the house. As soon, as we were done, we plopped down on the couch with two glasses of wine.

"So, how's work going?" She asked me, taking a sip of the red wine.

"It's probably been the longest week in the world. Luckily school ends in a few weeks for summer. I just cannot handle so many of them for so long." I smiled slightly. "How's yours going?"

"I'm working on this wedding, and the couple is amazing. They are adorable, but they take forever to make decisions!" She complained. Alice is a wedding planner, which is probably the best job ever for her besides fashion designer.

"When I get married, you can design my wedding," I suggested.

"Which won't be too long, will it?" She winked at me.

"You never know," Was all I said. I wanted so desperately for her to be right, but Edward likes to over analyze everything, and think about it forever. It has been six years, in Edward time thats about two years.

"I can feel it. It's going to be soon." She smiled. I let it go, and took another gulp of wine.

"Oh my gosh is that the time?" She yelled, looking up at the huge clock over the mantel.

"Yeah, why?" The clock read two forty five.

"You have to go to the grocery store. Now." Alice pulled me up from the couch and pushed me toward the front door.

"Why do I have to go exactly now?" I picked up my purse and keys. "And why can't you get these things yourself?"

"Don't ask questions just go." She pushed me through the door.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Bye! Love you!" She called after me, and slammed the door.

I decided not the fight the girl, and just went with it.

When I arrived at the store, I got my cart, and looked over the list once more.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm here. Finally here.

After nine months, in the heat and humidity, I'm now back to cold, wet Portland, Oregon.

I've missed it. Badly.

I quickly got off the plane, and ran through the airport.

The big clock on the wall read 2:45.

I grabbed my bag from the baggage claim, and ran outside.

I hailed a cab, almost immediately. The cab took me to my house, where I dropped off my luggage.

I got back in the cab, and he drove me to the local grocery store. I threw some cash over to him.

"Keep the change." I said, and slammed the door. I scanned the parking lot, and spotted Bella's red 2011 Chevy Cruze.

I quickly made my way into the store, and searched through the store carefully, making sure she wouldn't see me just yet.

I finally found her in the check out line, behind a few other people in line. She looked amazing.

Her beautiful brown hair was off to one side of her shoulders, as she flipped through some magazines. She looked distracted, and not listening to what was going on around her. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her typical wear. But she wore it better than anyone could ever do.

I walked up behind her, from my hiding spot behind a tower of cans, and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where the pasta sauce is?"

* * *

BPOV

Birthday cake. Check.

Chips. Check.

Alcohol. Double Check.

Cheese and crackers. Check.

I ran through the list once again, as I came up to the cash register. Of course, all of the registers were full, so I was stuck behind two other people. After I couldn't find anything else I needed to get from my list, I flipped through a few magazines, looking for nothing in particular.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where the pasta sauce is?"

That voice sounded way too familiar.

I spun around slowly, and threw my hands over my mouth as soon as I saw him. The tears poured out of my eyes, along with the rest of my heart.

He opened his arms wide, with a huge grin on his face. I ran into his arms, with my hands still over my mouth, and he crushed me to him. I squeezed him against me, and let the tears fall all over his uniform.

"You're here." I whispered.

"I love you." He answered.

"I love you. Forever."

He kissed me softly, not caring we were in a public place. He pulled back after a second, and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I have to ask you a quick question."

"Yes?" I whispered. Curiosity burned through my brain.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. It was small and blue, surrounded in velvet. He got down on one knee, and opened the box.

There sat a huge diamond ring.

I threw my hands over my mouth, for the second time, and started to cry.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. You are my life, and always will be. You are amazing, smart, beautiful, kind and so many other words that would take ages to six years together have been the best years of my life. I want to keep our love going for many, many more years. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I couldn't answer, so I just nodded. Frantically.

He grinned his bright white teeth and got up from his knees.

I hadn't noticed the people until now. They erupted into applause, as he got up from his kneeling position.

I smiled with him, as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

"I love you." And he crushed his lips to mine.

I still can't believe he's here.

"Finally!" I said to him after we pulled back.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you." He smiled slightly, obviously thinking back to the time we met.

"I'm still a klutz, you know." I laughed softly.

One day in high school, Alice and I were hanging out, like every weekend. Edward was a senior and Alice and I were juniors. Edward was lying on the ground sleeping in the living room, after a long football practice. Esme, back then, wouldn't let Edward to sit on any of the furniture after practice, since she thought it made the furniture smell bad. Edward and I had never met before, since he was always gone when I was at their house. We walked through the living room, as he was sleeping, and I, being the klutz I am, tripped over his feet, and landed right on top of him. He woke up and screamed so loud. Alice and I busted out laughing, and after a little while, he started to laugh with us. We've been inseparable ever since.

I stopped laughing after I realized something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked angry.

"Surprise!" He smiled softly.

"Well, you certainly surprised me." I hugged him from the side. "Do the others know you're here?"

"Just Alice." He smirked.

"So, that's why she was acting so weird." He gave me a puzzled look. "She practically shoved me outside, as soon as it hit 2:45. Never question the pixie. Just go along with it."

He chuckled at that.

"I'll go pay for these, and then we can go surprise them."

He kissed the top of my head, and I went to my abandoned cart in the middle of the store.

I quickly paid for the food, and we walked out to my car, holding hands with one hand, and carrying the groceries with the other.

I put the groceries in the trunk, and we got in the car.

I started the engine, and smiled over at him.

"So, what's the plan? How are we going to surprise them good?" I asked.

"I have no clue. I was hoping you had something." He smiled softly.

"Um... Let me think about it for a minute." I smiled at him, and pulled out of the grocery store parking lot. "You could be just casually sitting on the couch while they come in." I suggested.

"I've got nothing better." He chuckled, and took one of my hands in his and set it on the armrest.

"I missed you." I sighed.

"Nine months is too long." He agreed.

"One day is too long." I objected.

"True."

"Should we tell them about the engagement?" _Engagement_. I like that word. Then it hit me. I'M GETTING MARRIED!

"I don't know if you want Alice hounding you about it all night." He chuckled. I laughed with him, knowing exactly what Alice would do. We'd have the whole wedding planned by the end of the night, her being the wedding planner and all.

"You have a good point. Could you just keep it in the box until the end of tonight?" I carefully pulled it off my finger, and handed it to him.

"Of course, love." He took it from me, and carefully set it in the box.

"It's gorgeous."

"It was my grandmothers. She told me to give it to the right girl, and I'm positive it's you." He kissed the back of my right hand that he was holding.

We pulled up to Alice's house, with no other cars there. Fortunately, we got there before anyone else. We grabbed the groceries, and headed inside quickly, incase someone was to pull up at that moment.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as soon as we opened the door. She ran and jumped in his arms.

"Hey, Ali!" He laughed, and hugged her tight.

He dropped her and she got in full Alice mode.

"Okay, plan. We're going to surprise the rest of them. You're going to stand in the kitchen, and act all casual as if you've been here for the last nine months. Got it?" Alice ordered, and pushed us in the kitchen.

We pulled out all the food, and got to work. I cut up the cheese, and placed it on a platter with the crackers.

Within five minutes, we heard a car pull up.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard Rose ask, as she walked right through the door. Edward just kept cooking, and preparing dishes, his back was turned from the rest of them. Rose and Emmett eventually came through the kitchen door.

"Well, doesn't this look good." She never looked up from the food, and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth.

"I've missed you, Bells!" Emmett said, and gave me a huge hug, spinning me around.

"Edward?" Rose said, finally looking up.

"Hey, guys." He turned around with a grin.

"Edward!" Rose yelled, and ran to Edward.

"Eddie!" Emmett dropped me, and gave Edward one of those weird man hugs.

"Happy Birthday, Alice!" I heard coming from the front door. It must've been Carlisle and Esme.

"Thanks, guys!" Alice said back.

"Where is everyone?" Esme asked.

"Hanging around in the kitchen."

"Act natural." I whispered to Rose, Emmett and Edward.

They all continued to mess with the food, eating and making some of it.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Edward!" Esme squealed, and ran to her son.

"Hi, Mom." Edward hugged his mom, around the waist. I could see her tearing up.

"Hey, son." Carlisle smiled at Edward, and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Hey, guys. What's all the fuss about?" Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, came in. He eventually saw Edward and smiled.

"Eddie," He gave him one of those man hugs.

After all the hellos, we all sat around a picnic table outside, with beers and snack foods.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Edward quietly.

"If you want to." He handed me the ring from the box, and I slipped it on my finger.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Edward stood up with his beer in his right hand. "Happy Birthday, Ali. What a great way to come home, surrounded by people you love. To family, happiness, and my new fiance" Edward rose his can and took a sip.

They didn't raise their glasses, they all were grinning.

"You're engaged?" Ali and Rose said at the same time. I nodded with a grin, and showed them the ring.

"Oh my gosh. We've got to get started with the wedding plans. I was thinking a summer wedding with..." She kept going on and on, and I just zoned out.

Can't wait for the wedding planning. Yay.


End file.
